She Kissed A Girl?
by Techytechy
Summary: And she liked it. My first Buttercup/Princess, well sorta. No, there is no RRB/PPG, but you know you're going to like it. Rated T for language.


**She Kissed A Girl?**

I sat in class, listening to Mr.Keane bore the crap out of me. I started to play with my hair, until Elmer Sglue passed a note to me. A carefully opened it and it said;

_Hey cutie,_

_Look behind you, also I love your manly legs_

_-Brenda_

My eyes bugged out of their sockets as I read the very strange fan letter. Plus, I do NOT have MANLY legs! I turned behind me and saw a girl with brown hair. When she saw me turn around, her eyes widened, and I knew why. I was the only girl in this school wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie, so people would mistake me for…a _male._

The bell rang and I got out of my seat and headed back to my locker. I started to think about how every day I would be bothered by such girls who thought I was a guy. Still, there was times when lesbians wanted to date me, how terrible. I can't imagine dating a girl, that's the sickest thing for me to do, right?

Stop it Buttercup, don't think that way, your straight, defiantly straight. I kept walking and looked for my sisters. I found Bubbles and Blossom talking to each other, probably about guys.

"Hi Buttercup, how was class?" Bubbles said as happily as ever.

"Horrible," I responded bluntly.

"Oh Buttercup, learning isn't that bad. I think of it as a new way of growing up," Blossom said in a know-it-all manner. I scoffed at her answer.

"Please, like you would know. Learning in just not my style, okay?"

"Alright, but if you want to fail, that's not my problem."

Suddenly, a ring tone rang in the air. Blossom opened up her backpack and took out her cell phone. My guess, it was the Mayor.

"PowerPuff Girls, I GIANT lizard is destroying Townsville!" I heard the Mayor scream into Blossom's ear.

"Don't worry Mayor, we're on our way!" She closed her cell and turned to me and Bubbles, "Let's go girls!"

We flew through the roof, smashing it to pieces as Bubbles yelled "Sorry!"

So, we got into Townsville center, staring what was behold us. An 80 ft. lizard was smashing its way into the Townsville Hall. Blossom and I got a determined look on her face, while Bubbles stared at it with concern.

"Let's get him girls!" Blossom yelled. Right before we flew towards it, a yell interrupted us.

"Don't worry PowerPuff Girls, I'll save you!" A voice shrieked in the air. Bubbles put her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Oh no," she muttered.

Another teenage girl flew through the air in a golden jet pack. She shook her hips at the people watching her. I couldn't help but feel amused. Her red hair softly bounced as she flew towards the monster, but the monster slapped her back to the ground. Blossom and Bubbles started to laugh, but I felt…strangely concerned.

I flew to the ground towards Princess as I heard Blossom yell, "Buttercup, what are you doing!?" I landed on the ground and walked towards the large hole on the ground. I looked into it and saw Princess unconscious. I floated in the hole and picked up Princess, flying towards somewhere to keep her safe.

I landed in Townsville Park. No one was there, everyone was at school and the adults had jobs. I laid her on a nearby bench, trying to shake her awake. I listened for any breath, but there was nothing. I rubbed my hands together trying to make electricity. When I did, I laid my hands on her body, watching her zap. Nothing happened.

I tried again and again, but still nothing. I finally realized what I had to do. I stared at her lips, pale but mesmerizing. As my lips slowly went towards hers, I stopped and started thinking. I'm going to kiss Princess. But, it is to save her life, even though I hate her. My lips covered hers as I blew air into them, feeling her chest moving a bit.

As I took my lips off, I saw her slowly opening her eyes. I beady black eyes stared up at my large light green eyes. My hand touched her cheek, slowly tracing her red soft lips. As if they were magnets, my lips went back on hers. I kissed her, and she kissed me back as her hands went through my pitch black hair. When our oxygen was running low, we broke apart. She gave me a wicked smile.

"I knew it you were gay for me," she said evilly.

I scoffed, "Well Princess, I liked kissing a girl, but I don't like the girl I was kissing."

"Wait, what?!"

"That's right; you were just my experimental game. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go break up with Mitch," I said with a satisfied smirk.

As I flew off in the sky, I heard Princess scream, "Not only could I have BEEN a PowerPuff Girl, I could've DATED a PowerPuff Girl! It's not FAIR!" I chuckled as I heard her whine.

**(A/N: My first Buttercup/Princess, also my first lesbian story. I hope you're happy Buttercup/Princess fans! I did this pairing for you because you're the people who make my day!)**


End file.
